


No Different

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: Yang invites Emerald for a fun night, but 'forgets' to mention Blake will be there, too.[Commissioned by Kinky No Kyoukai]





	No Different

Stretching her arms upwards and barely containing a yawn, Emerald patiently waited for most students to leave the room after Professor Goodwitch finished her lesson. Her eyes followed two short girls, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, as they met with other people before walking out. They were her objective, or at least part of it.

A third girl, the cat faunus from the same team, seemed to chat for a few moments with someone before briefly looking in her general direction. If she wasn't sure of it, she would have said that she focused directly on her, but it happened so fast she wasn't really sure.

Also, and that might have been the most important reason, she was distracted by the girl walking towards her.

Blonde hair, reckless behaviour, and a propensity to flirt with many: the fourth member of the team she had been assigned to, Yang Xiao Long.

She managed to make things a little more interesting than usual, either by exclaiming loudly as she saw something she liked or by hitting on her.

“Not a bad sight, am I right?” she said once in ear range, looking behind her for a moment.

Emerald made sure to put a grin on her lips before replying. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said.

Yang grinned back, resting her weight on one leg. “Yeah, you do. I saw how you look at my partner.”

“Did you, now? And how was I looking at her?”

Yang’s eyes moved slowly, from the mint green hairs to her tanned skin, lingering for a few moments on her chest before resting on her legs. “Like you're thirsty, and she is a spring of fresh water.”

“Did I?” Emerald asked, her tone as blatantly innocent as she could. “I didn’t mean to...”

“I’m sure of it,” Yang said, eyes slowly making their way back onto Emerald’s face. She was gorgeous, and the fact she was willing to play her own game only added to the arousal that Blake managed to spark in her with her idea.

Right when Emerald was going to say something, she noticed a movement on Yang’s skirt. Her expression changed into curiosity when it happened again, it the same point.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yang said, taking the edge of her skirt and pulling it back, making it press against her body. “Sometimes I just can’t contain myself.”

As Yang moved, the bulge was clearly visible, and only one explanation came to Emerald’s mind. “So you don’t have only a pretty face and a nice pair,” she said, quite surprised.

“I don’t know if I should be feeling flattered or insulted,” Yang replied, moving her hips left and right. She could see the other girl being extremely interested in that aspect of hers, and that was just what she was hoping for. “So, about your thirst...”

Emerald looked back up, her heart beating a little faster. “Hmm?”

“Tonight. Vale City. Do you know where the Plus is?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Be there by ten o’clock.” That said, Yang bent forward, putting a single finger under Emerald’s chin to raise her face. The two girls were so close they could smell each other’s scent, so close that Emerald almost hoped she was going to kiss her.

But Yang just opened her mouth, taking a deep breath before saying, in the most lascivious way possible: “Don’t be late.”

“Or else?” Emerald replied in the same tone.

The spark she saw in Emerald’s eyes, along with the faint blush that appeared on her face, made Yang smile, knowing she had her hooked.

“I’ll take care of your thirst,” she said, looking back over her shoulder to wink.

Once the blonde exited the large classroom, Emerald had to lean back on her seat, letting out a long sigh. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she then took out her scroll, quickly typing a message that explained why she wouldn't come back to the dorm. “What could possibly go wrong?” she asked the empty classroom after hitting 'send'.

“...and then I said, what could possibly go wrong?”

Both girls started laughing loudly as they walked through the upper floor of the nightclub. Barely lit and with a series of doors, each with a glowing number on them, it was much different from the chaotic dance floor they spent an hour in, just a flight of stairs down.

Their steps were muffled by the carpet that covered the centre of the corridors, but Yang’s voice, as she turned left, was quite clear. “First time up here?” she asked, taking her scroll out.

“Yeah… How about you?”

The blonde stopped beside a door with a bright, orange eleven on it. “A couple more times, and I’ll have a room reserved for life.”

Emerald moved towards the door, but almost shouted in surprise as Yang took her wrist and made her spin around, pinning her on the wall. One arm bent over her head, Yang kept it there as she pressed her body against hers.

“I hope you’re not all teasing and no bite,” Emerald breathed, looking straight into lilac eyes.

With a grin, Yang moved her scroll between their bodies, pressing the edge of it against Emerald’s stomach. “Would it be so bad?” she asked as she trailed the device down, pressing its angle a little more as she moved it down the belt and onto the elegant trousers.

Emerald let out a sigh before moving her head. “I expected to have fun, not to leave more frustrated,” she said, trying to imitate the cocky tone of the blonde.

A light chuckle accompanied the deep breath Emerald took as the scroll slid between her legs. “And how much fun did you expect?” Yang asked before moving and planting a light kiss on the tanned girl’s neck.

Even if she could feel herself already starting to melt, Emerald resisted the urge to move her hips as she replied. Instead, she placed her free hand onto Yang’s rear, pulling her a bit closer. “Quite a lot, actually. Ah!”

Happy with the response, and the short yelp she drew out of her, Yang sucked hard on the same spot she was kissing before moving back, letting go of the wrist she was holding. “Trust me,” she said as she moved the scroll on the lock to open the door, “you’ll have at least twice as much.”

After pushing the door, opening it completely, Yang stepped aside, moving a hand to invite Emerald to enter. With a little more haste than she intended, the tanned girl moved over the threshold, inside the dimly lit room.

Although the club didn’t struck as a fancy place, the room was quite nice. On the side of the short corridor, an open door showed a bathroom with a rather large shower in it, where two or three people could easily fit all together. After a few steps, the room opened up to a large bedroom, where a king size bed stood, white bedsheets and tall pillows covering it. A glimpse on the right wall let Emerald see another, smaller space with a table and some chairs, but those weren’t what caught her attention.

“Who’s there?” she asked, taking a step back.

“The big, bad wolf.”

Stepping out of the dark area, the first thing Emerald saw were the bright amber eyes, shining in the low light. As soon as the figure entered the small cone of light, the long, black hair and the pair of cat ears let the tanned girl recognize the other person. In addition to the surprise, Blake was wearing the bare minimum: a cropped top that almost showed everything and a pair of boxers that failed to hide a slight bulge.

Yang wrapped her arms around her from behind while she looked back and forth between the two girls. “Surprise!” the blonde said, with a genuine smile on her face.

“You never told me about her,” Emerald said. She was surprised, but not scared.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been a surprise, right?”

“Am I not wanted?” Blake asked, almost pressing herself against Emerald. “You can just play with her and I’ll stay on the side, or I can join. I don’t mind either way.”

As she spoke, a black tail moved from behind her back, caressing gently Emerald’s cheek. “Well, this is new,” the tanned girl said. She looked back at Yang, and a smirk appeared on her lips before she continued: “But I’m not one to turn down such an offer.”

“That’s the spirit!” Yang exclaimed. As she saw Blake getting closer, she only added a whisper: “Don't let the cat take your tongue.”

Holding Emerald's chin with two fingers, Blake started kissing her as her tail moved up and down the white shirt, poking her chest. The taste of the cocktail still lingered on her tongue, and the faunus was more than happy to brush her coarse tongue to feel the sweet taste.

On the other side, Yang started to gently grind against the tanned girl. She could feel her arousal build up to the point where the clothes she was wearing were starting to feel too tight. For this, after a few kisses on Emerald's shoulders, she took Blake's wrist and guided her hand on the toned rear, letting her continue the teasing as she stepped back. In a few moments she threw the jacket on the floor, and shortly after the skirt reached it.

Hearing the girl disrobing, Emerald moved her head a little, breaking the kiss for a few moments. “Looking good,” she said with a smirk.

Taking her cheeks with one hand and making her turn around once again, Blake looked straight into her eyes. “What about me?” she asked, pressing herself against her leg.

Emerald moved her hands on the black hair, taking a handful before pulling her back into a sloppy kiss. The way the two girls warned her about what was in store had turned her on, but she wanted to see how much of that was just talking. She wanted to have fun, and she wasn't going to leave disappointed.

After letting the second boot fall on the ground, Yang looked at Blake before taking Emerald's arm and make her turn around. “Someone should use their mouth for something else,” she said.

Looking down at the completely naked body of the blonde, Emerald let out an interested “Oh.” Beside the big breasts with light nipples, her attention was towards the fully erect member poking at her leg.

“Like what you see?” Yang asked moving her hips left and right.

“A lot,” Emerald replied before kneeling down. She could feel her breath becoming a little deeper as her eyes lowered to the same height of the member. The way it bobbed, barely moving the balls underneath, was really similar to a male's, but the lighter shade and the smoother shape made it look more fitting for a girl. Her hand immediately closed in and grabbed it, feeling the heat and the little twitch from the contact.

She began jerking Yang off slowly, but already giving a little twist with her hand once reached the head. “You said mouth” she said, hearing the blonde sighing happily at the motions, “but it looks like a hand is enough for you...”

A chuckle from behind her made her turn her head. Stepping beside Yang, this time fully naked, stood Blake, rubbing her own erection. “You better be careful,” the faunus said. “She's quick to finish, but she can go on for hours.”

“Shut up, or I'll make you,” Yang breathed out, but her tone was already less intimidating than before.

“I guess I wil- Whoa.”

Blake couldn't hide a short laugh as she let go of her member, letting Emerald see it fully. “Yes, I'm full of surprises,” she said, caressing the top of Emerald's head.

In front of the dark-skinned girl there were two members, but entirely different. Yang's could be mistaken for a man's, but the faunus' was something new, more animal. Completely smooth, it started quite thick at the base before quickly getting thinner at the tip. The colour was more intense than Yang's, almost red, but what really made Emerald's mind run were the little points that covered about half of it from the base.

“Do I have to worry?” Emerald asked, looking back and forth between the smiling ember eyes and the strange looking erection.

“Yang, does she have to worry about mine?”

The blonde chuckled. “Only to feel too good.”

Carefully, the kneeling girl placed her other hand on Blake's member. The sensation was comparable to Yang's for the smoothness and the warmth, but the feeling of the little points under her palm wasn't painful as she thought. Soft but still somewhat rigid, they brushed against her skin like an irregular surface: she could feel it being quite the interesting feature to have. Underneath it, the balls seemed to be quite adherent to the base, almost invisible if someone didn't pay enough attention

Moving Blake's hand away, Yang placed her own on top of Emerald's hair, gently pulling her towards her erection. With a smile, the girl let her move her head, but decided to take her time in doing what she had been asked to.

Her tongue passed between her lips, wetting them, before she opened her mouth to take in the tip of Yang's member. Feeling a twitch in the blonde's hands, she smirked as she started to move her head back and forth, taking a little more of her length in her mouth.

“Oh, yeah...” Yang sighed, closing her eyes. Emerald's lips were soft and hot, and the tip of her tongue kept on moving right underneath her head, in her most sensitive spot. Complying to Blake's idea, she had abstained for a couple of days, but even if the idea to go for more rounds was beautiful, she could feel the drawback already. Her normally short fuse was burning even quicker, and her hips were aching to move, to put all of her length into that warm mouth, just to finally release her frustration.

With a kiss right on the tip, Emerald parted her lips from Yang's twitching member, only to immediately land them again on Blake's. She started slow, unsure about what to expect, but to her surprise the sensation was quite similar, except for the little points that brushed her lips and tongue.

“Oh, wow,” Blake sighed, caressing the green hair. “You are quite good at this, you know that?”

With her mouth full, the dark-skinned girl started moving her head faster and deeper for a few seconds, enough to make Blake sigh. After taking a deep breath, Emerald moved her hands up and down the two girls' erections, giving deep and quick strokes. She could feel herself being quite aroused, and the fabric of the shirt brushing directly against her nipples was adding to it.

“Wow,” Blake said, barely repressing a moan, “someone is really into it… Ahh!”

Taking her by surprise, Emerald grabbed the base of her erection and pushed her lips along the entire length, taking it all into her mouth. She could feel her throat almost starting to protest, but kept her reflexes at bay for a dozen seconds, enough to make the faunus squirm.

She was so close she almost grabbed Emerald's head and kept it there. The feeling of something already starting to push filled her mind as she started to mumble: “Oh Dust, oh Dust, oh Dust!”

“Faster,” Yang asked, and Emerald obliged. Switching back to only her hands, and helped by her own spit, she jerked both of them quickly, knowing they were both close to their limits.

Almost guiding them, she pulled them by their members, and placed her open mouth right by them. Her hot pants kept on hitting the tips of their erections, adding that little more stimulation they needed.

“Oh! Oh! Oooh!”

With a stifled moan, Yang came, letting out two days worth of pent up arousal. Emerald tried to close her lips around the sensitive tip, but as soon as she brushed against it, Yang started to jerk and squirm, making her spread her love on her face, and not only her mouth.

Seeing the pleasure running all throughout the blonde's body, Blake didn't try to resist anymore, and let Emerald's hand bring her over her edge, her tail wrapping around her hand. From her tip, thin, white lines mixed with Yang's, the first couple marking the kneeling girl's cheek.

Feeling the faunus reaching her climax, Emerald quickly turned her head, taking both loads in her mouth, mixing them a little as her tongue moved. After Yang stopped squirming, she let go of her still hard erection, and prolonged Blake's orgasm a little by wrapping her lips on her tip. When the faunus, too, seemed to be satisfied, she released her firm grip and closed her mouth. The taste was not something she expected, especially since she never experienced it that much. Tongue tingling, she gulped down the mouthful before scraping the little still on her face between her lips, mainly to avoid feeling too sticky in a few minutes.

“Wow, never expected you two to have this much… energy,” she giggled before licking her finger clean and swallow the last few drops.

“And we still have a lot more,” Yang replied after taking a few long breaths. Looking down, she could see Emerald's eyes burning with passion and arousal, and from the way her shirt showed her two erect nipples, she figured it was only natural to repay the favour.

“Come here you,” Yang said before bending down. Drawing a surprised yelp from the girl, she grabbed her and let both of them fall on the bed. Claiming her lips, she started kissing the tanned girl, deeply and passionately, as her hands reached the shirt to unbutton it.

Seeing the blonde so eager, Blake shook her head but stepped towards them. Following the way Emerald's body squirmed under Yang's touches, she knelt between her legs and undid the black belt before opening the trousers and sliding them down to her ankles, stopped only by the heeled shoes. In a few more movements, everything but the lace panties was gone, and even that was not enough to hide the girl's arousal, a dark spot on the fabric telling the faunus she was ready for them. After looking for a few moments Yang and Emerald making out sloppily, their tongue meeting and their moans mixing, she saw the tanned girl's breasts appear under the white fabric after Yang managed to open and throw away her shirt, only to be immediately claimed by the same fingers that freed them.

With her breath literally being stolen by the blonde girl, Emerald barely acknowledged the two sets of hands that were brushing, scratching, groping her, already making her feel a little overwhelmed by the simultaneous sensations. She wasn't used to all that, but she wasn't going to tell them to stop. On the contrary, she was going to ask for more when she leaned her head back and let out a short cry, feeling a rough, but warm, sensation  o n her lower lips.

The advantage of having such a peculiar tongue allowed Blake to bring many on the brink of orgasm under the minute, but she tried not to do that to the poor girl. Seeing how her toned stomach tensed up at the first lick just close to her clit, she tried to concentrate on the soft lips, licking and sucking on them without a clear pattern. She knew how pleasurable that was, and she was fairly sure it was going to make Emerald last a little longer, making her enjoy it all even more.

Yang chuckled, kissing the dark skin of her shoulder and neck as she saw Emerald breath harder and harder. “That's it,” Yang said, “let us hear you well...”

Legs almost closing around her head, Blake saw, and felt, how aroused the girl was. Her length, usually soft for a while after such an intense climax, was already starting to rise again, becoming harder with every second she spent tasting Emerald's nectar.

Feeling her breathing steadying into panting, Emerald considered for a brief moment to tell the faunus to slow down. But instead of that, she heard herself saying the complete opposite.

“More… More!” she muttered before returning to taste Yang's lips, her hand grabbing the blonde's neck.

Not even trying to hide a smirk, Yang's hands started kneading the dark breasts with more intensity, leaving the girl less time to catch her breath. With the corner of her eyes, she even saw the legs cross right behind Blake's head, locking her in position.

Feeling her so into it made the faunus open her mouth wide, ready to give her everything she got. Sucking on both lips at the same time for a while, she then moved her fingers to keep them spread, allowing her a better access to the inner part of the girl. The contrast between the dark skin and the red flesh was something Blake made sure to admire for a few seconds before her tongue started to take care of the girl again.

Unable to contain her arousal, Emerald started to let out more and more short moans every time Blake's coarse tongue touched her. It was so good she never wanted it to stop, but her eyes opened wide, as she felt her clit being lightly brushed.

“Wha- Wha- Ahh!”

The only thing she was able to focus on was a long, black tail that sneaked over Blake's shoulder. Its tip, covered in soft fur, started to move gently back and forth on her most sensitive bud, fully engorged from the constant stimulation.

“I told you,” Yang whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, “that you were going to get at least twice as much that fun...”

The sensation Emerald was waiting for, right in her lower stomach, started to present itself, strongly. She knew it was a matter of seconds before she was going to climax, and her mind was already going blank.

“What's the matter?” Yang teased, smiling. “Can't take anymore already?”

“I'm going to- Mmmh!”

She didn't know what to say, really. Instead of replying to that teasing question, she just started to suck on the Yang's lip, containing her moans.

Seeing her at her limit, Blake decided to switch place with her tail. Keeping her lips spread, the soft appendage started to brush on the red flesh while her lips closed on the clit, sucking hard on it.

As soon as Emerald felt that sudden change, the orgasm flushed all through her. Her legs started to quiver, trying to make Blake stop her pleasurable torture, but in vain. As soon as she felt her throat fill with a loud cry of pleasure, without thinking too much, Emerald bit the lips she was kissing, stifling her moan.

Taken aback by the sudden bite, Yang chuckled. She could feel adrenaline rush in her veins, and let the green haired girl ride out her climax for as long as she needed, while pinching and twisting both of her nipples in retaliation for that bite.

After seconds that felt like minutes, Emerald felt her body relax, and her vision gradually come back. Her mouth opened, letting her breath heavily, before she could spread her legs again, letting Blake raise her head.

“Sorry...” she breathed out, looking at Yang. “Did it hurt?”

“No,” the blonde said, “but you still owe me one.”

Without waiting for the girl to fully recover, she moved her hands under her back and pushed upward, making her roll over. A short yelp of surprise escaped her lips before she found herself on her belly, bending her knees to stay on the bed.

In a few moments, Yang moved herself in front of the still exhausted girl, her erection wiggling in front of her lips. “You forgot a couple of spots earlier,” the blonde said, grabbing her own length and pulling it towards herself, fully exposing her balls.

After moving all her muscles, or at least the ones she knew she could move, Emerald blinked a few times, clearing her vision completely. She could see Yang, legs wide, sitting in front of her, presenting the spot she didn't pay much attention to before. Round, proportionate to her not average length, she brushed her fingertip on them, feeling the testicles move a little under the smooth skin.

As Emerald recomposed herself a little, and got accustomed to her, Yang leaned a little on the side, taking a couple of items from the bedside cabinet. The dark-skinned girl barely raised her eyes as the blonde tossed Blake a small bottle and placed a few condoms beside her.

“Tell me,” she asked right as Emerald started kissing her balls, “how experienced are you?”

The question sounded strange in Emerald's ears, but she answered nonetheless. “Not too much, not too little. Why?”

She felt her legs being carefully caressed for a few moments while a hand made her spread them a little. Looking back for a moment, she saw Blake opening the small bottle and pouring a clear fluid on her hand. Ember eyes flashed as the faunus placed the bottle on the floor and started to spread the liquid on her fingers.

The intentions of the two girls were immediately clear to Emerald. “I… should warn you that's not what I was expecting,” she said, her heart beating fast. “I have no experience in it.” She turned around, looking straight into Blake's eyes. “At all.”

“Ohh...” Blake exclaimed. She looked harshly at Yang, but then her expression softened. “Do you want to try?” she asked, caressing her thigh and butt with her dry hand.

Looking back and forth at the two, and their respective erections, Emerald thought about it for a few seconds. It wasn't what she was expecting, but it wouldn't have been the first thing that night.

“Yes.”

Blake stared at the girl for a second longer. She knew Yang would just take that answer and go with it, but there was one thing she wanted to make clear. “Alright,” she began, sliding two fingers between the cheeks, “but do tell us if there's anything wrong. Understood?”

“Mhmm!”

The cold liquid made her tense up for a moment before the gentle touching from Blake relaxed her. She knew that was going to be quite the important factor if she wanted her experimentation to be pleasurable, so she let the faunus do whatever she deemed fit and concentrated on Yang: she used one hand to gently massage the testicles as she pushed them up to land her tongue flat on the underside of the sack. The tip of her tongue licked the muscles before being dragged upwards, meet her fingers and return down, finishing with a kiss.

Seeing how Emerald was distracting herself with that, Blake spread the cheeks with her dry hand to see both of her holes. She could feel Emerald tensing up involuntarily, but she knew how to ease her into it.

Her two fingers started to circle around the tight ring of muscles, pressing ever so gently on its outside. The fact the girl was not thinking too much about that was already good, but only after a couple of minutes she felt her relaxed enough. If that was going to be her first time, it was Blake’s duty to make it as painless as possible.

Steadying her breath to relax, Emerald could feel her rear entrance being prepared, but tried to not think too much about it. Her heart was already racing at the thought of what she was going to do, and she tried to reflect her excitement on Yang by sucking one ball at the time, tugging them slightly. If the low groans from the blonde told anything, it was that she was doing great.

Shifting on the bed, but keeping her hand where it was needed, Blake knelt beside the dark-skinned girl, looking at her as she licked and kissed Yang’s balls. “Even if you didn’t say it, I'd have felt it,” she said, lasciviously.

Red eyes moved on the side as her lips were closed around both testicles. “Mmmh?”

The faunus’ lips neared the ear with a grin. “You are so tight,” she said.

As those words came out of her lips, she pressed the tip of her middle finger right against the opening. Steadily, not forcing it, she felt it slip inside the girl, stopping only half of an inch inside.

The exclamation of surprise was muffled by Yang’s balls, but her eyes were wide open. Such a feeling had been reserved only for a couple of times where she felt particularly curious, but having it done by another person added a whole new aspect to it. Her stomach tensed, as did the muscles around her entrance, but that only made her feel the new presence more.

“Relax,” Blake calmly said. “You’ll have time to writhe and squirm, but not yet.”

She was tight, really tight, and the mere thought of having such a treat was making her feel aroused like few times before. But instead of imagining what was going to feel like, she kept concentrating on the girl, pushing her finger inside until her knuckles met the cheeks.

“Good girl,” she said again, so close to Emerald’s ear she could smell the scent of her shampoo. “But this is just one, little finger. Imagine how this will feel.”

That said, she brought her free hand around Yang’s member, slowly jerking it while Emerald kept licking the balls. The girl was panting, and the hint of pain she felt was already starting to subside, letting only the strange feeling of being full linger on her.

“We could go slow at first,” Blake continued, matching the movements of her hands. “So that you get to know how good it feels.” She grinned at the girl, unsure if she could see her: “Will you cry our names as we continue? Will you enjoy it so much you’ll ask for more?”

Words came to her ears, but Emerald was to concentrated to understand them. Her lips closed in around the sensitive balls, sucking on them to avoid her moans to be too loud. The moment her mouth was fully busy, Blake aligned her index at the same spot, and began to slowly push it inside. “Careful now,” she said, looking as red eyes went wide once more, “you better not clench your teeth.”

“You better!” Yang remarked, putting a stray lock of hair behind Emerald's ear.

Water started to gather in the corner of her eyes. Without moving a muscle, the green haired girl waited, feeling her rear entrance being spread little by little by the wet fingers of the faunus. It was simultaneously incredible and weird, arousing and scary, but she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge like that.

Once the two fingers were completely into her, Blake waited a few seconds, letting Emerald get accustomed to the feeling. She could feel her trying to squeeze the digits from time to time, but only because she moved a little, unable to stay in the same exact position for too long.

“Good girl,” Blake repeated, kissing Emerald's ear. “Now,” Blake continued, “I know you like my fingers so much. But I think you are almost ready for something else.” Ember eyes met the lilac ones, and she winked. “How about you let Yang take you? She’s… well, she knows how to make you enjoy it.”

The blonde had to repress a laugh before she caressed the green hair. “What do you say? Feeling ready yet?”

Her tongue still out of her panting mouth, she grabbed one of the condoms and opened it with her teeth. Under Yang’s surprised look, she put the rubber between her lips, keeping it there as her tongue pushed the tip a little out. Meeting the lilac eyes, she even found the courage to wink before she moved her mouth over Yang’s length. Her lips run down the smooth length, teeth unwrapping the condom on it in one, swift motion, while she maintained eye contact with the blonde.

The only thing Yang managed to say was a surprised “Oh!”, followed by a long sigh. Before she finished, Emerald was already moving back up, leaving a shiny layer on the transparent rubber.

“Liked my little trick?” Emerald asked, eyes twitching from the two digits still moving in and out of her.

“Definitely,” Yang replied, moving on the bed. Blake made room for her, but only after she slipped her fingers out of Emerald’s tight entrance. Seeing that, the brawler smiled a little as she placed her hands on Emerald's hips, making her lay on her side.

Already struggling not to bite her lips, Emerald simply nodded as she felt the fingers being pulled out of her. Yang’s muscular body moved a little, and the girl could feel the blonde’s erection resting right against her entrance.

Using her free hand to guide Emerald’s hips, Yang pushed herself inside the girl’s ass. The tip went in easily, just like her shaft, thanks to Blake’s work. It was so tight and warm Yang had to close her eyes for a moment as she felt her hips move on their own, quickly trying to hilt herself into her.

“Oh, Dust!” Emerald let out before clenching her teeth. It was definitely bigger than the fingers Blake used, but it wasn’t as painful as she thought. Instead, the sensation of being filled made her heart race, and only tightening the muscles around Yang was enough to make her let out soft sighs.

“Everything okay?” Blake asked, kneeling in front of Emerald. She could see the girl’s eyes water a little from the new sensation, but she nodded, even hinting a smile. “Good,” the faunus continued. “Because I was wondering if you could do the same trick you did with Yang...”

“I- AH!”

Her ability to answer was took away from Yang, who decided to try and move back and forth. Even with a pace she considered slow, Emerald was already clenching her fingers on the bedsheets, but she was not moving away or protesting. Just like the first time Blake did the same to her, she knew it was a mixture of fear, pleasure and surprise that was overwhelming her.

The moans and little cries Emerald let out were embarrassing her, deeply, but she tried her best to just look extremely red in face as she grabbed the condom Blake was handing her and put it in her mouth. “Mmmh! Mmmmh!” she moaned, moving her head a little towards Blake.

“Stay like that for a moment,” the faunus said, slowly jerking herself off. The sight was marvellous: Yang going inside her ass for the first time, as Emerald was struggling to keep a rubber in her mouth. It wasn’t something she could see every day.

“Mh! Mh! Mh!”

“I know, you’re right,” Blake breathed out, jerking a little faster while moving closer to Emerald, “but you are so beautiful like this.”

Closing one eye as Yang pushed herself more inside of her, Emerald could only try and use Yang’s movement against her to inch forward and place the tip of the condom against Blake’s erection, hard and hot even though the rubber. Once near, she felt Blake keeping her head where it was with both hands, a sly smile on her face. “I’ll help,” the faunus said before slowly moving her hips forward, inside Emerald’s mouth.

Letting out a stifled groan, Emerald could only feel as her teeth, barely scratching the red skin, unwrapped the condom around Blake’s erection, covering it from top to bottom. As the faunus pushed herself completely into her mouth, she could feel her lips part even more, to accept the wider girth of her base.

After keeping herself there for a few seconds, Blake sighed happily before moving back, letting Emerald breath freely. Looking down, she could see her lips still being wide open, and her eyes half-lidded as her whole body moved under Yang’s movements. “You okay there?” Blake asked, getting as an answer only a couple of loud cries.

“I think she’s into it,” Yang panted out before resuming kissing the dark skin on the shoulder, the smell of sweat and fresh shampoo mixing under her nose. “Aren’t you?”

“Ah! Ahhh!”

“I take that as a yes,” Blake chuckled before moving back against Emerald’s lips. Feeling the girl’s tongue already moving under her erection, she started to slowly push herself into her mouth.

Yang was trying to make it as enjoyable as possible for her, but even if it was an intense experience, it was not enough. Sliding a hand between her loosely bent legs, Emerald find her own core, wet and very sensitive to her touch. Immediately starting to rub her folds, she could feel more and more moans starting to pile up in the back of her throat, every one of them stopped by Blake’s member.

“Oh, Dust! Too good!”

Emerald could only keep her mouth wide open as she felt the blonde grab her cheeks and move her hips with a little more energy for a few seconds before tensing up. Turning her head, Emerald saw Yang, eyes closed, as she let out a short growl every time she hilted herself in her, staying still for a moment before quickly moving out and in her again, repeating it a few times.

Letting out a final, long sigh, Yang slowly pulled herself out of Emerald, her hand caressing the leg of the panting girl. “That was great,” she said after her length was completely out.

“I… agree...” Emerald replied with a smile, turning to lay on her belly. She could feel her rear entrance slowly tightening up again, and the only sensation it brought was one of dull numbness mixed with pleasure.

“Ready for another round?”

Using her arms to push herself up, Emerald looked at the blonde as she pulled away the used condom and made a knot on it, making sure the white liquid in it couldn’t escape. Without waiting, Yang opened another condom and rolled it on her length, giving her still hard erection a few pumps to make sure it was correctly on. “So,” she then said, laying on her back, “want to feel this somewhere else?”

Crawling on top of the brawler, Emerald couldn’t suppress a sound of approval. “Yes please,” she said as she straddled Yang.

Her cheeks against the thighs of the blonde, Emerald could see that Yang’s erection was going to easily reach deep inside of her. It was quite the sight, and she moved back and forth a few times, letting Yang feel her wet lips brush against her length before pointing it against her core.

Before Yang could do anything that wasn’t grin, Emerald pushed herself down, taking most of the blonde’s length in her. It was such a pleasurable experience after what Yang just did to her, that she couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling from a moment, breath cut short from the long awaited penetration.

“Oh wow, you’re just all around incredible,” Yang said, hands brushing on Emerald’s thighs.

“You’re… not half bad yourself,” Emerald said as she slowly started to move. To support herself she placed her hands on Yang’s stomach, feeling the blonde’s muscles tense. She was in pure bliss, finally feeling what she had been waiting for the whole day and realizing it was even a little better than she anticipated.

“Mind if I join?”

The faunus’ voice, so close to her ear, made Emerald gasp before her eyes went wide. Both hands on her shoulders, Blake pushed Emerald further on Yang’s erection, making both girls let out a moan.

In front of her the still slightly open entrance was so inviting, especially after seeing what it did to Yang. One hand kept Emerald still while the other wrapped around her base, allowing her to align herself better at the now tightening hole. Just by pressing the tip against it she could feel, even through the condom, the lube still being present and aiding her as she steadily pushed forward.

“What are you- Oooh!”

The sensation she barely got accustomed to presented itself again, but in a different scale and with a different result. If the tip of Blake’s member slipped in without a problem, Emerald could feel her entrance getting more and more stretched as the faunus got more into her. She had to hold her breath until she felt Blake pressing herself on her back, the chest of the faunus brushing against her tense muscles. Even the contact and the hands that started roaming on her stomach weren’t enough to make her stop her constant panting, mixed with a few moans that slipped away every time she moved a little, the two members brushing together inside her.

“Oh, I’m- Oh, Dust!” she exclaimed, wriggling under the double penetration.

“Not that I want you to stop,” Blake said in a lascivious tone, eyes already half-lidded, “but if it’s too much, just say so.” Her voice was gentle at the same time, but she purposefully left the hint of teasing in it.

“I… never said that,” Emerald replied, teeth clenched. She took a moment to breath in and out, relaxing her body, before just nodding, eyes already closed.

After exchanging a look with Blake, Yang started moving her hips, feeling once again the welcoming heat of the girl clench around her length even more every time the faunus pushed herself into the other entrance. It was divine for the blonde, just by staying still she could feel herself being squeezed everywhere, with peaks of pleasure that made her moan loudly.

Behind the panting girl, the faunus was still holding her from behind, making sure she could feel her close as she moved her hips at the same pace as Emerald's. The way the girl was accepting even the widest part of her was something she wasn't expecting completely, causing her to feel even more the tight muscles around her.

Every second spent between the two gorgeous girls was a second spent running towards her climax, and from the way she was feeling it build in her, it was going to be far better than any before. The filling sensation in her rear only amplified the precise, fast thrusts coming from Yang, causing her lips to steadily open wide, to the point where the only sounds she could make were groans and cries, her tongue sticking out from time to time, unable to stay in her mouth.

“What is it?” Blake chuckled between pants. “Are you going to come?”

“I think she is,” Yang laughed back, increasing her pace. It was the perfect sight: Emerald's breasts jiggling with every thrust she gave, the green hair dancing, sticking here and there on her face while her body glimmered with either sweat or arousal, the latter spreading between their legs.

“Ah! Ah! AAAH!”

Without too much of a warning, Emerald arched her back, her head ending almost resting on Blake's shoulder, as a powerful orgasm run through her veins and muscles. Her vision went black while the two girls didn't stop moving in and out of her, her contracting muscles making her feel even more the thrusts from Blake and Yang.

“No! I… I...” she tried to say, but her broken voice didn't manage to finish the thought.

“No way, sweetheart,” Yang said as her hands grabbed her waist to put more energy in her movements. “We're almost there, too.”

Blake could only sink her teeth in Emerald's shoulder as she continued to move, the even tighter entrance trying to squeeze everything out of her. Even if usually the condom allowed her to continue for a little longer, Emerald was really something else, and the faunus knew just the thing to thank her.

Right as she was coming down from cloud nine, Emerald's voice managed to find new heights when something begin to brush against her clit. A quick glance down her body showed the black tail pressing where her body and Yang's met, rubbing her most sensitive spot once more.

“Blake! Yang! Aaaah!” she screamed, her arms moving on her stomach, finding Blake's to grasp.

Without adding anything, the two girls continued at the same pace, grunts from their efforts mixing with the panting. After a couple more minutes where everybody's ears were starting to ring from Emerald's loud moans, finally Yang pushed herself deep in the girl. Slowing down her pace, muscled tensed up, and she felt the condom fill once more, right before Emerald's legs and arms started quivering visibly, her contractions drawing more love from Yang's length.

Behind the two, Blake had to give a couple more thrusts before, with a long sigh, she hilted herself in Emerald. The widest part of her erection locked itself inside of her as she felt the pleasure make every thought disappear for a few moments, leaving only a warm sensation in her body.

Everything froze for several seconds as every girl slowly calmed down, the collective panting continuing, but with less intensity.

Yang was the first one to move her arms, stretching a bit. Over her, Emerald was still keeping her eyes closed and her mouth open, clearly not yet completely recovered from the experience. Behind her, Blake sighed once again before smiling at her.

Carefully, the faunus started to pull herself out of Emerald, bringing the noticeably filled condom with her. Thankfully, after the widest part was out, the rest of her still hard length just slipped away, leaving the wide ring of muscles.

After seeing Blake stepping backwards and starting to take the rubber off, Yang felt Emerald letting herself fall on her. Breaking the fall with a laugh, she hugged her briefly, kissing her cheek without knowing if she registered that before pulling out and leaving the still trembling girl on the mattress.

Standing one beside the other, filled condoms in hand, Yang and Blake looked at each other and at Emerald: on her belly, arms along her body, both her entrances still a little open and her legs soaked with arousal.

“I think we were a little rough,” Blake said with an apologetic smile.

“Well, we went this far, so...”

Snatching the dangling condom from Blake's fingers, she then threw them both on Emerald's back. The transparent rubbers opened a little, letting out most of the sizeable loads that they held. Once more, the white painted the dark skin, creating abstract shapes along the crumpled condoms, but the canvas for that painting didn't seem to mind it.

When she heard the girls kiss before walking away, Emerald was tasting the bedsheets, her tongue having some troubles staying in her mouth. Her whole body was still sensitive, and the little movements she made were enough for her to let out a soft sigh. It had been quite the night for her, and right before she could feel her mind wander into Morpheus' embrace, only a thought passed though it: “ _If the rest of the team is as fun as them, I think I should pay a visit to the other two..._ ”

Then the noise of running water accompanied her into a peaceful sleep, a smile appearing on her lips.


End file.
